heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Daffy Duck cartoons
This is a list of the various animated cartoons featuring Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck shorts 1937-1968 All Looney Tunes shorts until 1944 are in black and white unless otherwise specified. 1937 *''Porky's Duck Hunt'' (LT) - with Porky Pig 1938 *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' (MM) - Color *''What Price Porky'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''Porky & Daffy'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''The Daffy Doc'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''Daffy Duck in Hollywood'' (MM) - Color 1939 *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' (MM) - Color Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1939 *''Scalp Trouble'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''Wise Quacks'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''Naughty Neighbors'' (LT) a "Porky Pig" cartoon (cameo) 1940 All cartoons co-star Porky Pig. *''Porky's Last Stand'' (LT) *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' (LT) 1941 All cartoons co-star Porky Pig. *''A Coy Decoy'' (LT) *''The Henpecked Duck'' (LT) 1942 *''Conrad the Sailor'' (MM) Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1942 - color *''Daffy's Southern Exposure'' (LT) last "little daffy" cartoon *''The Impatient Patient'' (LT) *''The Daffy Duckaroo'' (LT) *''My Favorite Duck'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - Color - with Porky Pig 1943 *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' (LT) - Color - with Elmer Fudd. First Daffy/Elmer pairing. *''The Wise Quacking Duck'' (LT) - Color *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' (LT) - Color - with Porky Pig *''Porky Pig's Feat'' (LT) - with "Porky Pig". Bugs Bunny marks first joint on-screen appearance with Daffy in B&W. *''Scrap Happy Daffy'' (LT) - Last appearance in B&W *''Daffy – The Commando'' (LT) - Color Cameo: *''A Corny Concerto'' (MM) - Color - Possible appearance - Features a Daffy like Character Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1943 1944 *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' (LT) - with Porky Pig *''Tick Tock Tuckered'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig *''Duck Soup to Nuts'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig *''Slightly Daffy'' (MM) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1944 *''Plane Daffy'' (LT) *''The Stupid Cupid'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. 1945 *''Draftee Daffy'' (LT) *''Ain't That Ducky'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) *''Nasty Quacks'' (MM) Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1945 1946 *''Book Revue'' (LT) *''Baby Bottleneck'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. *''Daffy Doodles'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. *''Hollywood Daffy'' (MM) - Followup to 1943's "What's Cookin' Doc?" Only Daffy Merrie Melody of 1946 *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' (LT) 1947 *''Birth of a Notion'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) *''Along Came Daffy'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Yosemite Sam. *''A Pest in the House'' (MM) - with Elmer Fudd. Only Daffy MM of 1947 *''Mexican Joyride'' (LT) 1948 *''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' (LT) - with Elmer Fudd. *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. *''The Up-Standing Sitter'' (LT) *''You Were Never Duckier'' (MM) - with Henery Hawk. *''Daffy Dilly'' (MM) *''The Stupor Salesman'' (LT) *''Riff Raffy Daffy'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 1949 *''Wise Quackers'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. *''Holiday for Drumsticks'' (MM) Only Daffy MM of 1949 *''Daffy Duck Hunt'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1950 *''Boobs in the Woods'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, Melissa Duck. *''His Bitter Half'' (MM) *''Golden Yeggs'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. *''The Ducksters'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1951 *''Rabbit Fire'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 1/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. (First Daffy and Bugs Cartoon) *''Drip-Along Daffy'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. Only Daffy MM of 1951 *''The Prize Pest'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1952 *''Thumb Fun'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. *''Cracked Quack'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. *''Rabbit Seasoning'' (MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 2/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. *''The Super Snooper'' (LT) *''Fool Coverage'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Porky Pig. 1953 *''Duck Amuck'' (MM) *''Muscle Tussle'' (MM) *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' (MM) - with Porky Pig & Marvin the Martian. First pairing of Daffy and Marvin. *''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' (MM) - Hunter's Trilogy: Part 3/3 - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. 1954 *''Design for Leaving'' (LT) (Reissued as MM) - with Elmer Fudd. Only Daffy LT of 1954 *''Quack Shot'' (MM) - with Elmer Fudd. *''My Little Duckaroo'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 1955 *''Beanstalk Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. *''Stork Naked'' (MM) *''This Is a Life?'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam & Granny. *''Dime to Retire'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. Cameo: *''Sahara Hare'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny. 1956 *''The High and the Flighty'' (MM) - with Foghorn Leghorn. *''Rocket Squad'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. *''Stupor Duck'' (LT) *''A Star Is Bored'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd & Yosemite Sam. *''Deduce, You Say!'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 1957 *''Ali Baba Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny *''Boston Quackie'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. *''Ducking the Devil'' (MM) - with Taz. Only Daffy/Taz pairing. *''Show Biz Bugs'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. 1958 *''Don't Axe Me'' (MM) - with Elmer Fudd. *''Robin Hood Daffy'' (MM) - with Porky Pig. 1959 *''China Jones'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. Only Daffy LT of 1959 *''People Are Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny. *''Apes of Wrath'' (MM) - Starring Bugs Bunny (cameo) 1960 *''Person To Bunny'' (MM) - with Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd. Only Daffy cartoon in 1960. 1961 *''The Abominable Snow Rabbit'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. *''Daffy's Inn Trouble'' (LT) - with Porky Pig. 1962 *''Quackodile Tears'' (MM) *''Good Noose'' (LT) 1963 *''Fast Buck Duck'' (MM) *''The Million Hare'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny Only Daffy LT of 1963 *''Aqua Duck'' (MM) 1964 *''The Iceman Ducketh'' (LT) - with Bugs Bunny. Only Daffy cartoon in 1964. Final Daffy/Bugs Bunny Paring In a Theatrical Cartoon 1965 *''It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House'' (LT) - with Sylvester, Granny & Speedy Gonzales. First Daffy/Speedy pairing. *''Moby Duck'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. *''Assault and Peppered'' (MM) - with Speedy Gonzales. *''Well Worn Daffy'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. *''Suppressed Duck'' (LT) - Final solo Daffy cartoon. *''Corn on the Cop'' (MM) - with Porky Pig & Granny. *''Tease for Two'' (LT) - with the Goofy Gophers. Only Daffy/Goofy Gophers pairing. *''Chili Corn Corny'' (LT) - with Speedy Gonzales. *''Go Go Amigo'' (MM) - with Speedy Gonzales. 1966 All 1966-1968 cartoons co-star Speedy Gonzales. *''The Astroduck'' (or Astro Duck) (LT) *''Muchos Locos'' (MM) Final Daffy/Porky(Cameo) pairing. *''Mexican Mousepiece'' (MM) *''Daffy Rents'' (LT) *''A-Haunting we will Go'' (LT) - with Witch Hazel. *''Snow Excuse'' (MM) *''A Squeak in the Deep'' (LT) *''Feather Finger'' (MM) *''Swing Ding Amigo'' (LT) *''A Taste of Catnip'' (MM) - with Sylvester (cameo). 1967 *''Daffy's Diner'' (MM) *''Quacker Tracker'' (LT) *''Music Mice-trohttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062010/ (MM) *The Spy Swatter'' (LT) *''Speedy Ghost to Town'' (MM) *''Rodent to Stardom'' (LT) *''Go Away Stowaway'' (MM) Last Daffy Merrie Melody until 1988 *''Fiesta Fiasco'' (LT) 1968 *''Skyscraper Caper'' (LT) *''See Ya Later Gladiator'' (LT) - Final theatrical "Daffy Duck" cartoon until 1980. Post-Golden Age cartoons featuring Daffy Duck 1972 *''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie: "Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies" First TV production. 1980 *The Yolk's on You'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''The Chocolate Chase'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''Daffy Flies North'' (originally part of Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement) *''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' - First theatrical "Daffy Duck" cartoon since 1968. Second Daffy/Marvin pairing. 1987 *''The Duxorcist'' (LT) - Starring Melissa 1988 *''The Night of the Living Duck'' (MM) - Final cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Mel Blanc. 1990 *''Box-Office Bunny'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny; First cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Jeff Bergman. 1991 *''(Blooper) Bunny'' (MM) - Starring Bugs Bunny, voiced by Jeff Bergman 1992 *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (LT) - Starring Bugs Bunny, voiced by Jeff Bergman 1995 *''Carrotblanca'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey; First cartoon where Daffy is voiced by Joe Alaskey. 1996 *''Superior Duck'' (LT) - voiced by Frank Gorshin 2003 *''Attack of the Drones'' (LT) - voiced by Jeff Bennett *''Duck Dodgers'' TV series - voiced by Joe Alaskey 2004 *''Daffy Duck for President'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey 2006 *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' - voiced by Joe Alaskey 2011 *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (TV, 2011-13) - voiced by Jeff Bergman 2012 *''Daffy's Rhapsody'' (LT) - voiced by Mel Blanc (Archive Sound) Daffy Duck